EP 1876129A1 describes a method for reducing the energy consumption of an elevator installation. In that case the elevator installation is alternatively brought into an operating mode or a standby mode. The highest energy consumption occurs in the operating mode, whilst the energy consumption in the standby mode is lower. A use criterion of the elevator installation, such as the presence of a passenger in an elevator cage, is detected by detecting means. In addition, standby criteria, such as periods of time with low traffic incidence, are also ascertained. As long as the standby criteria are not fulfilled, the elevator installation is left in the operating mode. As soon as the standby criteria are fulfilled and the use criterion is not fulfilled, the elevator installation is brought into the standby mode.
Possibilities for reducing energy consumption of elevator installations are discussed by José Alberto Roig, Ana Lorente, Agustin Chiminelli and José Núñez in the article “Bewertung der Umweltverträglichkeit von Aufzügen im Laufe ihrer Nutzungsdauer” in issue March 2010 of Elevator Reports. In that case there is description of, inter alia, methods for measuring or ascertaining the energy consumption or energy consumption values of elevator installations.
In the Abstract of the closing report “Energieverbrauch and Einsparpotenziale bei Aufzügen” of Jürg Nipkow of the Swiss Agency for Energy-Efficiency S.A.F.E., with the publication number 250057, the author describes the results of a research project concluded at the end of 2005. Various possibilities of energy savings with elevators are discussed.
WO 2010/086290 A1 describes a method for energy-saving operation of an elevator installation, wherein the energy consumption of at least one energy consumer of the elevator installation is detected, at least one traffic situation of the elevator installation is detected, at least one energy consumption value is ascertained for the detected energy consumption and the detected traffic situation and the ascertained energy consumption value is output on at least one output means.
Hitherto it was sought, for example, to reduce the energy consumption of an elevator installation by new or improved components of an elevator installation, which can lead to higher costs for the operator of an elevator installation. A further possibility for reducing the energy consumption of elevator installations consists in bringing the elevator installation in the case of non-use into a waiting mode (standby mode). This means that, for example, superfluous lighting, displays, control units or other elevator components are temporarily switched off. If a travel request occurs, the elevator installation awakes and executes the elevator journey, but without taking into consideration the energy consumption of the elevator journey. The waiting mode in the case of elevator installations can have the disadvantage that the time period between waiting mode and operating readiness of the elevator installation can be comparatively lengthy.